


I for India

by sukeb



Series: Drabble Ahoy~ [4]
Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tertutup, tenang, menjauhkan diri dari masalah—India Stoker tidak <em>hanya</em> seperti itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I for India

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Stoker dibuat oleh Park Chan Wook & Wentworth Miller. Tidak bermaksud melanggar hak cipta dan tak ada keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfic ini.  
>  **A/N** : Drabble ini dibuat di bawah kesadaran yg tinggal sekian persen & gif-setnya KYD di tumblr yg bisa membuat belok lelaki manapun. DeHaan uke sungguh sangat.... .__.)/|whyohwhy|

Apa yang kaupikirkan lagi, Gadis Kecil?—Tak ingin dianggap sebagai gadis kecil, eh? Lantas bagaimana bisa dianggap dewasa jika kau masih nyaman dengan kondisimu sebagai anak? Ayahmu memang baru saja mati tapi ada hal lain yang kauingkari. _Dia_ 'kan? Dia selalu kauhindari.

Kauhindari masuk ke dalam keluargamu. Kauhindari agar tak masuk ke dalam dirimu, ke pikiranmu, ke jiwamu. Ke dalam kehidupanmu. Sementara ibumu yang baru saja kehilangan tambatan hati berusaha mendapatkan tempat berpijak lagi. Yang kaulihat—kaurasionalisasikan ketika mereka bercengkerama. Tangan _nya_ dalam genggaman tangan ibumu. Pandangan _nya_ terarah—terfokus pada ibumu.

Ibumu dibuat _nya_ mabuk kepayang. Ibu dibuat jatuh cinta. Padanya.

Kau mampu menolak perasaan iri itu? Seberapa jauh berusaha, tetap tidak. Kau gadis menyedihkan yang bertumpu pada bayangan masa lalu dan menganggap orang itu yang akan datang sebagai juru selamatmu. Kau tak bisa mengelak dari keinginan bawah sadarmu bahwa kau menginginkannya. Menginginkan lebih dari sekadar perempuan menginginkan laki-laki. Meski dia adik laki-laki dari ayah yang kaucintai.

Tapi masalah ini bukan tentang itu.

Kau mencoba menyembunyikan siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Kau menyembunyikan seperti ayahmu menyembunyikan ia dari hidupmu selama delapan belas tahun. Kau menutupinya dengan keinginan-keinginan duniawi yang membuatmu sama seperti orang kebanyakan. Kau ingin disentuh olehnya. Kau ingin dicumbu olehnya. Kau ingin merasakan jemarinya pada rahangmu, pada lehermu—dan bibrnya pada tiap inchi kulitmu. Kau ingin ia menari-nari dalam dirimu dalam ritme selaras musik klasik favoritmu.

Kenyataannya, kau bukan bagian dari orang kebanyakan. Ayahmu bukan. Pamanmu juga bukan.

Belasan tahun kau meyakinkan diri kau seorang pendiam. Kau tertutup dan tak ingin mencari masalah. Kau menjauh dari bocah-bocah nakal pembuat onar. Namun ketika mereka memangsamu, kau mulai memperlihatkan dirimu yang utuh. Sebuah pensil dan luka di leher yang kau buat dengan menusukkannya pada musuh. Sebuah luka di bibir anak laki-laki yang _ia_ bunuh. Kau menggigit bibirnya sebab bocah itu membuatmu menampakkan dirimu. Dan _dia_ juga.

Mata indah _nya_ , tubuh tegap dan jangkung _nya_ , tangan _nya_ yang lebar—siapa yang tak ingin direngkuh ke dalam tubuh itu?

Tapi, kau berhasil melihat sisi terbaiknya. Yang tidak dilihat oleh ibumu, hanya olehmu.

Tangan lebarnya mencengkeram kedua ujung ikat pinggang. Bahu lebarnya mudah sekali menarik tubuh si anak laki-laki yang kau cium tadi. Lalu otot di lengannya kentara saat ia menggali dan mengubur mayat anak itu. Dan matanya yang menatapmu saat menghabisi korban kalian—

 

###  _—Aku memiliki kendali, India, dan aku bisa mewujudkan apa yang kumau—_

 

Lalu kau kalah. Kau menyerah. Pasrah mengalir seperti getah bening dari rahimmu.

Dia mengerti siapa dirimu. Dia bisa melihat siapa sebenarnya diri yang kau tutupi dari seisi bumi. Dia melihatmu terlalu dalam, terlalu dalam sehingga kau lupa siapa bayangan dan siapa kenyataan.

Kau menginginkannya. Kau ingin menjadi dirinya. Ingin menguasainya... Kau ingin mengendalikannya.

Kau ingin kendali.

Dia berbahaya, kau paham. Dia terlalu janggal, kaupun tahu. Tapi justru karena itu kau amat menginginkannya di bawah kendalimu. Tunduk di bawah kakimu. Dengan luka yang kau buat padanya. Dengan rasa sakit yang kau berikan padanya. Dengan sepenuh hati, jika saat itu tiba, kau akan mencabik-cabiknya dan ia sepenuhnya bergantung pada pengampunanmu. Kau pun yakin ia akan senang hati menerima siksaan darimu. Meski dia berbahaya dan harus ditakuti. Dia berbahaya.

Ya, dia berbahaya. Dan yang mengalir dalam darah selalu ada dalam darah, India.

Dan kau yang memiliki kendali mampu menaklukkan apapun yang kaumau.

**Author's Note:**

> #### Fin.
> 
> Cerita tentang dominatrix, mungkin. Cara memahami film memang beda jadi jika ada komplain atau apapun, silakan tulis di kotak komentar :3b


End file.
